


Cum to Alpha

by Ohio_Doe



Series: Sold to Alpha [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Cuming Untouched, Happy Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Dean Winchester, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: It's been months since Dean was mated to Castiel, pack Alpha.What'll happen when his rut hits?





	Cum to Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Sold to Alpha.  
> All mistakes are mine, it’s not been beta’d.   
> Thanks everyone for the Kudos!  
> This turned out better than I thought so I figured I'd ad another chapter.  
> (Probably) More to come!

Life with Dean’s new alpha was better than he could have imagined. Like Castiel had promised, he respected Dean. He had a freedom he’d never had before. Previously unable to be out past 8 pm or have too many friends, Dean wasn’t sure what to make of all of his free time. Meeting the pack was odd, but everyone seemed nice.

Castiel called his closest pack member “A Merry Band of Misfits” due to their backgrounds. Benny -the right hand of the pack alpha- was a southern alpha whose mate had passed away in childbirth and him being unable to be around their home any longer, left in hopes to find a new home, a new family.

Ellen and Jo, mother and daughter respectively, were both unmated betas who had previously ran a Roadhouse until it had been burnt down by a group of pissed off alphas, killing Ellen’s mate, now running some smaller dive on the outskirts of pack territory. They were both headstrong and Dean respected that.

Dean had also met a mated couple, Alpha Jody Mills and Omega Donna Hanscum. He’d learned from other pack members that both Donna and Jody had been previously mated, but due to an unhappy mating for one and a dead mate and pup for the other, both had lost a mate and had found each other in a support group for people with broken mate bonds. They were both law enforcement.

The most interesting person that Dean had met was an old beta names Bobby. The beta ran an old salvage yard from behind his house and had also lost a mate. Bobby didn’t talk about his mate much, but he’d gathered that she’d been taken by some sickness that changed who she was and she had to be put down by pack master at the time, Castiel’s father. It seems everyone that Castiel surrounded himself with has lost a mate one way or another.

Of course Cas honored his word. (Yes, Dean gave his mate a nickname, Castiel was a bit of a mouthful, no pun intended) Cas always honored his word, whether it be that Dean didn’t have a curfew or something as simple as him bringing home pie. He promised Dean as much pie as he wanted, so of course Dean took him up on that.

Once Dean came down from his heat, he decided to stay in Cas’ room. He could have argued that his heat made him delirious and that he’d come to his senses but he didn’t want to sleep without his alpha, if he were honest. The feeling of being held and safe were too good for Dean, he didn’t want to let that go. And Cas didn’t protest, which made Dean warmer inside than he’d like to admit.

Cas had to catch up on some pack matters so Dean took a walk around town, checking out the shops and businesses in town. One store that Dean tended to stop in front of was the maternity store on a corner by his new favorite diner. He never entered, just stood and glanced in the window. Of course, if he’d ended up getting pregnant, he’d need to go in but for now, Pup Bump would remain a mystery for him.

A sweet older omega named Missouri had caught him staring one day but all she said was “All in due time, dear,” and went on her way. Thankfully, it seemed that she kept their little interaction a secret.

He had felt welcomed by most of the pack, including Cas’ siblings and father. Chuck, the previous pack alpha, had handed the mantle of pack alpha over to his youngest alpha son so that he could lock himself into a small house he’d purchased on the outskirts of town and write. Gabriel and Anna were welcoming, accepting him as a new brother, no questions asked. He came to call them family over the last three months, and he’d never felt more happy.

Dean still called and texted his mother and Sammy on the daily, which made him happy beyond belief, not caring that John was hardly mentioned.

 

 

Dean was finishing his second slice of pie for the day when an alluring scent hit his nostrils. Caramelized sugar, honey, and fresh ground cinnamon. He closed his eyes so savor the smell, his mouth watering. Dean felt slick start to trickle from his ass, his omega cock hardening more with every breath he took. Alpha. Not just any alpha, Dean’s alpha. And he was in rut, most likely hard and ready for Dean.

“Alpha, where are you?” he sing-songed, making his way from the kitchen into the halls. “I’m right here alpha, ready for you.” He made his way to Castiel’s first floor office, stripping his clothes as he made his way. Stopping at the door, Dean flared his nostrils to get in as much of his alpha’s scent as he could. Gods, did he smell amazing.

If Dean had believed in the old tales of true mates, he would think that Castiel was his. Not only was his mate’s sugary honey and cinnamon scent complimentary of his own crisp apple and butter scent, but their bond throughout the mating bites strong, it was stronger than anyone had talked to. He could feel the alpha’s emotions, the strongest coming in more clearly, but he could feel the smaller emotions, contentment and happiness being his two top favorite. But for now, arousal was taking over everything else that bled through.

Peaking his head through the cracked door, Dean found his alpha sweating at his desk, head bent over a pile of paperwork. Browns knit in concentration, lips pursed, and eyelids hooded, Dean could tell the alpha was struggling to concentrate on what was in front of him. The omega stood there, letting the alpha’s scent soak into him, making him leak more steadily.

Cas’ back straightened and his head swiveled toward the door. “Omega,” the word whispered from his mouth, sounding like a plea.

Taking pity on the alpha, Dean made his way into the room in just his underwear, swaying his hips maybe a bit more than necessary. Pushing the alpha’s office chair back, he climbed onto his mate’s lap, straddling him. The alpha’s cock was already hard. “You smell scrumptious, my Alpha. Sweet and musky. What are you doing here, cramped up in this office of yours, hmm?” Dean leaned in, dragging his nose along the alpha’s neck, concentration on his scent gland. That concentrated smell of alpha rut making Dean’s hole leak heavier than it had before. “Look at me alpha, so slick for you just by your smell. What you’ve done to me.”

An appreciative sound escaped Castiel’s lips. “Gods, omega, you smell divine, as always.” He ran his hands up Dean’s bare thighs, snaking behind him, and grabbing the globes of his ass, causing the omega to moan. “This ass is quite magnificent, my omega. I can’t wait to sink into you, fuck you raw and ruin you for anyone else, any other alpha.” The last words were growled out, sounding like a promise.

Dean groaned at those words, he never knew words could be so sexy, so arousing. “Oh alpha, you’ve already ruined me for anyone else, the first time you slid into me, I was yours. Will always be yours.” He ground his ass down onto the alpha’s erection. “You’re it for me alpha, I don’t want anyone else. You are mine.”

“Yours,” the alpha groaned and ground up into his mate. “And you are mine. You found me omega, and now I am at your mercy. What shall you do with me now? Shall you come with me, hand in hand to our room or will you leave, scared of my rut? I don’t want to hurt you Dean. I want you to decide, my sweet mate.”

Dean sat shocked for a few seconds, being given the reigns over the alpha. His mate wants him to choose what to do next, where this goes. Still giving his time to back out, stand up and walk away. Of course he couldn’t do that to his mate, he was in rut. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to do so much. Having a caring and considerate mate was something Dean never thought he’d have. So of course he wanted to spoil the alpha, give him everything he’d received and so much more.

Dean kissed the alpha, hot and wet. So much passion was injected into that kiss. All of the permission Dean could give was thrown in and mixed with his own arousal. He sat back abruptly, a thought coming to him. Giving a mischievous smile, Dean stood.

“Where are you going, Dean?” Cas asked. A sad look crossing behind his large blue eyes. “Should I have your old room prepared?”

“No, alpha, no.” Dean rushed out, trailing his fingertips over the alpha’s lips. “I wasn’t leaving. I wanted to give you what you need, right here, right now.”

He turned, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, and slowly lowered them, presenting his hole to his alpha. Once his underwear were around his feet, he stepped out and hooked his fingers around the boney ankles, keeping him open. Slick started running down his cheeks and thighs.

Hands almost immediately found their way to Dean’s ass, caressing over the cheeks and over his lower back. “Fuck, Dean. You are so astounding. Just look at you. So wet and ready, just by my scent.” A tongue laved over his hole, causing the omega to moan. “You taste so sweet, baby. I could lick you all day if I could.”

Dean moaned deep, hearing clothing rustle behind him. The alpha was getting undressed in his chair. “Your tongue is so amazing, Cas. I wish you could lick me all day too, alpha. Make me cum just by that. Gods, that would be so hot.” More slick leaked out of his ass. A prickle made it way down Dean’s spine and into his core.

He was going into heat. He was going into heat just by the scent of Cas’ rut. He didn’t even need his knot to be triggered. He groaned and lowered his head to his arm. He knew now that Cas was his mate, his true mate. He didn’t think it’d make him happy, but he was ecstatic.

“Alpha, please.” He whined when Cas just sat there, looking at his mate’s hole. “Please, my heat’s coming. I want your knot before I can’t think straight. I want you to knot me so good, alpha.”

Breath hitched in Castiel’s throat, a growl ripping it’s way back out. He knew what it meant too. He’d hoped that Dean was his in a way that almost no one else had. Gods, was he happy. “Oh, my sweet omega. Come here.” He took Dean’s hands, turning him around facing him. He was now bare of any clothes, his cock standing to attention, his knot already slightly swollen.

Happy tears stung the back of Dean’s eyes. He followed Cas’ instructions, straddling his hips once again. Their kiss was slower but no less heated than earlier. Hormones still pumped through both of their bodies but with the revelation of true mates, they took their time. They explored each others mouths, licking and nipping their way in, sharing moans, caressing each other in way only the other knew would make their need only increase.

Without detaching himself from Cas, Dean reached beneath himself and took hold of his mate’s cock, causing him to groan into the omega’s mouth. Leading him into his entrance, Dean slowly lowered himself down, inch by blissful inch, until he was completely settled. He squeezed around the alpha’s cock, feeling him deep within himself, posed right at the entrance of his cervix.

With a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and the other in his hair, Dean stated to move, feeling the slip and slide of the alpha’s cock inside of him, hitting every spot just right and filling him better than he could have thought. “Oh gods, Alpha, you feel so amazing. You stretch me so good.” Dean moaned. With the support of the alpha’s hands on his hips, Dean sped his pace, leaning back, causing the cock inside of him to hit his prostate. “Made just for you, Cas. I am yours.”

Castiel tipped Dean back, kissing his way down his chest and latching onto his mate’s perky nipples, causing him to writhe in his lap. Every thrust bringing his knot closer to popping, he wanted to make it good for his mate. “You are so precious, my omega. Just for me, and I for you. Look at you, falling apart for me.” Castiel grunted into his thrusts, cupping Dean’s cheek, staring into his eyes. “Look at me, beautiful. I want to see you cum.”

Dean’s eyes snapped to Cas’, following his instructions without question. His mate’s blue pools bore into his own green ones. The eye contact was intense but it wasn’t unwanted. Castiel’s thrusts began to become uneven, but he still hit Dean’s prostate every time. Gods, was he lucky, to have such a considerate mate, lover, and alpha.

Dean’s gut coiled tighter and tighter, causing him to drop down heavier and faster onto his mate’s expanding knot, wanting it inside of him, pumping load after load of potent seed. “Cas, Alpha, I want you to make me cum. I’m about to cum.” Dean moaned and pulled the soft strands of his mate’s hair. “Make me cum on your cock alone. Please, baby, I want to cum for you, be good for you.”

“Always good for me, my omega. You are always so good for me.” Castiel panted out. “Always cum so pretty on my cock, my knot shoved so deep into you. You are so beautiful, my mate.” His knot so close to popping, so close to painting Dean’s insides white.

The omega whined, feeling Cas’ knot start to expand more and more. Gods, he was so close to cuming, so close to having so much of his alpha’s cum inside of him, that thought propelling him close to the edge. Obscene noises coming from between their bodies in the quiet office, the squelch of slip and slide of the knot at his entrance louder and louder with every thrust. They were beyond words, just moans and gasps of air between them now.

The knot popping into his hole and expanding to it’s fullest pulled Dean over the edge, shooting cum in between their stomachs as Cas shot cum into his womb. He could feel the heat of his mate’s seed fill him, over and over, making him moan with every pump of cum. Castiel shared a moan with Dean every time another load released into his mate, knowing that this was the hottest knotting they’ve shared making it so much better.

Dean panted along with Cas, their heartbeats almost matching in intensity. He knew this time was different. This wasn’t just sex. This was the first time they’d made love. It was love for Castiel, he’d come to love him over the last months. He wasn’t sure, but today he knew. He’d fallen in love with his mate. This time was different not only because of the love but because of the first mating cycle shared between true mates was supposed to be almost ethereal. They still had days to go but Dean knew he’d get pregnant this time. He knew that the omega in a true mate pairing was more likely to get pregnant with multiples than any other pairing.

Missouri was right, all in due time. Dean thought that time could be now.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It was true mates all along! :D  
> In this verse, it's kind of harder to tell who your true mate is.  
> But TAADAAA!


End file.
